Elevate Until We're Falling?
by boomboomboommuffins
Summary: Alternate ending to Big Time Movie: James brushes his fall off like it is nothing to prevent himself from ruining the World Tour. His friends don't realize the damage of the fall until things get much worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Boomboomboommuffins here! Ok, so who else totally loved Big Time Movie? Who else found themselves annoyed that there wasn't really any whump? So ever since I saw it, it bothered me that this scene (the one at the beginning of this chapter) didn't find James with any injuries whatsoever. He just bounced right back up and was fine the rest of the movie. Well I hope this satisfies your want for whump...Enjoy! :)**

**Note : I do not own Big Time Rush, Big Time Movie, or any songs used in this fic. All rights go to their original owners. **

James' friends looked up at him expectantly as he stared down at the villain beneath him, terrified.

"Jump," Penny said, glancing at James.

"Easy for you to say," he answered nervously, not taking his eyes away from the ground.

There wasn't much time left. Actually, it might have already been too late to save the world, James realized. But that didn't mean it was worth it for him to do a dive into the area closed off by the invisible force field. Sure, Carlos' dream had been right up until this point. Supposedly, almost everything he'd dreamt had come true: the bad guy in white, the Beatles songs, the tuxes, and the kidnapping of the "princess" which had turned out to be Katie.

If he jumped, he'd risk damaging his perfect face and hair.

If he didn't jump he'd be risking the fate of the world.

But, if he jumped, he'd be risking his life.

"Just close your eyes and fall," Penny instructed.

"Easy for you to say," James turned to glare at the girl standing next to him.

He didn't have the time to think about it for another second because as his nervous glance caught the determined look of Penny, she quickly drew him closer. As their lips met, James' mind started spinning. Was he seriously making out with the hot, British, secret agent who had refused to even hold his hand an hour ago? It was too much for James to handle, and his legs went weak.

The next thing James knew he was falling over the railing, screaming as loud as he could. He hoped this part would end just like Carlos' dream, with the bad guy being stopped and James saving the day. Hitting the lever that controlled the force-field on his way down, James had somehow managed to turn it off. The force of his fall was enough to push Moon backwards, causing him to stumble against the force-field which promptly disappeared. James' head struck the ground with a sickening thud.

The blood pounded in his ears and his vision faded in and out, causing everything in front of him to form one huge blur.

"Did I get him?" James asked in a daze. Although he couldn't see straight, he noticed three blobs rushing towards the machine behind him. He took that as the hint that he had succeeded. Resting his still reeling head on the ground, James let a small grin appear on his face, reassured that he had saved the day.

While Kendall rushed forward and grabbed the "beetle" out of the machine, James slowly propped himself up and then jumped up to his feet. He realized too late that that had been a bad idea, for his vision became blurry again, and he had to blink several times to get it back to normal.

"I think we just saved the world," Logan said in amazement. It was clear that he still did not believe the events that had taken place within that day.

The next few minutes consisted of following Moon out of his lair, saving Katie, and sending the evil man floating up into the sky with the "beetle" attached to his back. The heads of Secret Intelligence showed up right afterwards and Kendall didn't hesitate to ask the favor of a ride to Big Time Rush's concert.

* * *

><p>Logan glanced over worriedly at James who had been silent ever since they had boarded the helicopter. The tall brunette sat staring off into space, as Kendall and Carlos were talking excitedly to each other about the worldwide tour they would be kicking off in just a few minutes.<p>

"James…" Logan let the word linger for a second before continuing. "Are you alright?"

When his friend didn't answer, he slowly placed a hand on his shoulder, causing James to blink and turn towards him.

"What?" After a moment, the question seemed to sink in. "Yeah. Fine," James put on a fake smile, because in honesty, he hadn't felt right since they had left Moon's lair in the flying vehicle.

"Are you sure? That was quite a fall you-" Logan was cut off by the voice of the man piloting the helicopter.

"Boys, we're approaching the park. The ladders extend from each side of the floor. Good luck."

"Sweet," Carlos stretched out the word in glee.

"You guys ready?" Kendall didn't wait for a response, as the helicopter hovered above the stage. "Let's go," he grinned as the ladders unwound and the boys grabbed on.

One by one the four teen sensations jumped off of the ladders, to the sound of cheering fans. James stumbled a bit as he took his turn, but quickly balanced himself, so as not to worry his friends. He feared that something might be wrong with him, but they'd worked so hard to get here. After all they'd gone through; he didn't want to be another complication. For this reason, he shook it off.

* * *

><p>"So, what song are we gonna open our world tour with," Kendall asked as the boys formed a huddle facing away from the audience.<p>

"What else," the rest of the boys responded. Of course they were opening with a Beatles song. After all, the legendary band had given Big Time Rush the song that made their sound check perfect. Why not keep that success going with another Beatles song?

It was very rare for James to get nervous. He often viewed himself as born to be on stage. So, he found himself wondering why he could feel the anxiety building up inside of him at that very moment. Maybe it was the fear that his head hitting the floor earlier had caused more damage than was clear. As the first chord rang throughout the park, though, James forced himself to focus. When he began to sing, he found himself attempting to think through every dance step, every lyric.

_It's been a hard day's night*stepstep*  
>And I've been working like a dog *mic toss to right hand, back to left* <em>

_*cross stage right*_

James followed the rest of the dance moves as best he could, but realized he wasn't keeping up as well as he had been in practices. He sang when he was supposed to sing, possibly a little out of tempo, but he sang. He hoped that the rest of the band hadn't noticed that he was struggling to keep up. The concert seemed to pass by sluggishly, but finally it was time for the finale song, Elevate.

* * *

><p>James had made it to the chorus and realized his dance moves were noticeably out of step with those of his friends. This was mostly because of the strange looks he had been getting from Logan, Kendall, and Carlos throughout the first half of the song.<p>

_Elevate a little higher_

_Let's throw a party in the sky and celebrate_

_Elevate until we're flying_

_Move move your feet until you levitate _

_Come on let's elevate_

A sharp pain stabbed into the back of James' head and the edges of his vision blurred. He turned his head to the side to find Logan, next to him, walking forward. James followed suit.

_Don't even hesitate_

_Just let it escalate_

_I wanna see you go woah ohh woah_

Step by step the pang in the back of the tall boy's head grew stronger and his vision faded even more.

_Break through the ceiling now_

Two more steps and James' vision was a complete blur. Still he kept walking forward. He couldn't stop now. They had worked so hard. He wouldn't stop now.

_It's time to hit the clouds_

_And now we ain't coming d-_

James took another blind step forward, and took less than a second more to notice that the floor had disappeared beneath him. He was walking on air. And the next moment he could feel himself plummeting to the ground. The blur around him and the screaming of his name did nothing to help catch his fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long for me to upload this! I didn't get to finish this chapter until recently because my school musical was taking all of my time! :P Now that it's over, though, hopefully I'll get to spend more time on this! :) I'm a little worried about this chapter but I hope you like it! Here you go! Chapter 2! Once again I do not own the band BTR, the show, or any of their music! Thanks!**

…_Break through the ceiling now_

_It's time to hit the clouds _

Kendall had noticed that James hadn't stopped walking forward, but he didn't think much of it. He knew that James liked to get as much attention as possible. And the pretty boy of the band obviously knew that if he walked closer to the crowd, the fans would cheer even louder for him.

Or at least Kendall thought that was James' reasoning, until he saw one of his feet step over the edge of the stage. He realized what was about to happen and rushed to get to his friend in time.

_And now we ain't comin d-_

Kendall's quick movement drew the attention of the other two boys, who stopped singing right away.

"James," Logan yelled in horror, followed by Carlos' "Oh my-", as he masked his eyes with his hand.

Just as James' second foot stepped off of the platform, Kendall dove for his hands, attempting to grab them before his friend was out of reaching distance. He grasped only air, though, as James crashed to the floor in front of the stage.

* * *

><p>Carlos slowly took his hands away from his eyes, allowing everyone in the audience to view his tears welling up. He stared at the empty stage in front of him. The space that James had occupied just a second before was now vacant. Kendall was nowhere to be seen, and Carlos' mind started thinking the worst. Had the fall killed James? Had Kendall caught James by the hands at the last second but been pulled off the stage along with him? Was Kendall dead, too?<p>

Carlos' breathing started to quicken and he let multiple tears fall from his eyes. He was so lost in fear that he barely noticed when Logan appeared next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

As if reading Carlos' avalanche of thoughts and questions, he stated, "Kendall's fine."

Logan didn't take his eyes away from the edge of the stage, though. Although his words were somewhat reassuring, they didn't completely calm Carlos. He still had so many questions, and one in particular that needed to be asked.

"What about James?"

"I don't know," was all that he got from Logan, who seemed to also be lost in thought, "I don't know."

With that, the two black-haired boys went to find a backstage set of stairs.

* * *

><p>Kendall, still kneeling at the edge of the stage, stared down in shock at James' still body lying on the floor below him. After what seemed like hours, when in reality it had only been about two minutes, Kendall got to his feet and ran for the stairs on the side of stage left.<p>

It wasn't until he reached the bottom of the stairs that he realized the havoc that had erupted within the audience. The thousands of fans who had come prepared to enjoy themselves that night had created a mob. They were slowly moving forward and a swarm of security guards had been forced to form a barricade around the area in front of the stage.

Kendall pushed his way through the crowd on the side of the stage he had descended from. A few of the security guards saw him coming and waved him forward. When he reached them, they made a small part, and allowed him to squeeze through it.

Once again, the tall blonde got down on his knees, taking in the sight before him. James was sprawled out on the floor, but his right arm was partially caught underneath his side and back. He figured that there was something wrong with it, because of the awkward position it was in. There were a few cuts on the visible side of James' face. He also noticed a small puddle of blood inching out from underneath the back of his friend's head.

"Somebody, call the paramedics," he yelled the order, not because he thought it hadn't been done, but because he needed to make sure it had.

"Excuse me," Kendall looked up at the sound of Logan's voice coming from the crowd. Shortly after, he appeared through another part in the line of security guards. Carlos followed him through the gap, and turned to apologize to the crowd of people who were being excluded.

Carlos bent over and went to shake James' free arm, to see if he responded. Logan grabbed him before he could, though.

"Don't," Logan warned. "You could hurt him more than he already is."

"Oh, Sorry," Carlos shrunk away from the motionless brunette, and Logan knelt down on the floor beside Kendall.

The two other boys watched as the friend with the most medical knowledge carefully placed two fingers on James' neck to check his pulse.

"Is he-," Kendall started to ask the question everyone wanted to know the answer to, but choked on the last word.

"He's alive," Logan sighed in semi-relief. He knew that even though James's heart was beating and he was breathing, there could still be serious injuries. He didn't mention this to his friends, though. Not yet.

"Are," Carlos hesitated, "Are arms supposed to bend that way?"

"No. My guess is it's broken, or the shoulder's dislocated," Logan said, as he took in the rest of James' injuries.

"What's taking them so long," Kendall asked in frustration, as he stood up and started to pace back and forth in the little space he had.

As if on cue, one of the security guards who were lined up turned to the boys.

"The paramedics are on their way, but they say they need to know what's wrong with him," he told them.

"What's wrong with him?" Carlos and Kendall repeated, astonished at the question.

The security guard offered up the phone, first to the two boys standing, but when Logan reached up to take it, he nodded and passed it down.

"Hey," Logan held the phone up to his right ear and pinched his left with his other hand so that he could hear better.

_Hello, who is this I'm talking to?_

"Logan Mitchell. I'm one of James' friends and a member of Big Time Rush."

_Maybe it would be better if you passed the phone to someone more fit to assess James' injuries. That would preferably be an adult with medical training._

"I'll have you know, I happen to be very educated when it comes to medical issues. Actually, if I wasn't a part of a band, I'd be studying to become a doctor," Logan answered, irritated that the paramedic didn't trust him to explain James' visible injuries.

The paramedic could tell that the boy he was talking to on the other end of the phone was becoming annoyed. Because of this, he continued without further questioning.

_Okay, Logan. I'm going to need you to list off your friend's injuries._

"It looks like his right arm is either broken or the shoulder is dislocated. He's got multiple cuts along his face and-"

"Logan," Kendall cut him off, pointing towards the small pool of blood collecting under James' head.

"And I'm assuming he has a head injury. He's unconscious and is bleeding from the back of his head."

_Alright Logan, I'm going to need you to stay with James until we arrive. Don't let anyone move him, especially not his head. We should be there in under 5 minutes._

"Thanks," the boy with the spiky black hair took the phone away from his ear and handed it back to the security guard. "They should be here soon."

* * *

><p>It seemed like an eternity before the sound of sirens could be heard blasting through the crowd. Shortly after Logan had gotten off the phone, an announcement had been made that anyone who was not related to or directly linked to the band should leave the park. Of course, it would take more than 5 minutes to clear the park completely of all of Big Time Rush's fans, especially after such commotion had been stirred. The tight line of security guards in front of the band had loosened a bit, though, and the crowd had backed off considerably.<p>

Carlos had to stand on the tips of his toes to catch a glance of the ambulance, as the bunch of fans slowly parted. He knew that it was there, but since the whole situation seemed like a dream, he wanted to make sure he wasn't imagining it.

The ambulance stopped a few feet away from the group of boys and Carlos was suddenly filled with a burst of energy. Always wanting to be helpful, he rushed up to the back of the stopped vehicle without thinking, and was promptly knocked out of the way by the opening doors. He stumbled backwards, but was able to catch himself before he fell over.

"Watch out, kid," Carlos turned to see two men pulling a gurney out of the back of the ambulance. They sped past, without paying any more attention to him. Another two paramedics got out from inside of the ambulance and ran in the direction of the body lying on the floor.

"Finally," Kendall stopped pacing and stood still to watch the paramedics at work. He couldn't pick up exactly what they were doing, but he assumed they were checking James' vitals.

"They're lifting his head," Carlos nudged Logan and gave him a worried look. "Why are they moving his head?"

"They're just repositioning it so that they can put on a cervical collar," Logan explained.

Carlos' glance at the paramedics, and then back to Logan, made it clear that he did not understand. At this point, the younger member of the band was bouncing up and down from anxiety.

"It's so that they don't cause any more damage while he's being moved."

Carlos nodded and opened his mouth as if he had another question to ask. He closed it, though, when one of the medical experts walked over to them.

"Are any of you Logan Mitchell?" the paramedic, who was only a bit taller than Carlos, asked.

Logan raised his hand and the young paramedic took a step towards him.

"I'm going to need you to tell me briefly, what happened, without leaving out any details which may seem important." Logan was able to piece together that this paramedic had not been in the position as long as the others, and was not yet to be trusted with the hands-on work, by the way his statement was worded.

As the three boys stood, explaining the strange behavior of James during the concert and how he had practically walked right off the stage, the paramedic's brow furrowed. The whole thing just seemed odd.

After a few minutes of discussing what had happened, the paramedic thanked the boys and walked back to the ambulance. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos turned around just in time to see James, on a gurney, being lifted inside. The doors to the vehicle were then closed and the ambulance sped away, through the now less populated crowd, leaving the three remaining band members standing with worried faces, in front of the stage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, once again, I believe an apology is well overdue. Things got so busy over the end of the school year and the beginning of the summer! I am really hoping that I get to write more of this fic throughout the rest of the summer! I'm definitely going to try! :) I've gotten some wonderful reviews and they are seriously a treat! Thanks to all of you who are reading and reviewing and especially to Akirealve697 for reminding me that I kept you guys waiting way too long for this chapter! Hopefully you've stuck with me like she has! Thanks again! Enjoy! **

**I do not own BTR, Big Time Movie, or any of their songs. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

The three remaining boys stood frozen in place. The only thing about them that seemed to be in motion was their minds, which were racing at the moment. Soon after the ambulance departed, Kelly and Gustavo appeared through the barricade of security guards, which had re-formed.

"We'll take my rental," Gustavo stated as Kelly waved the boys to follow her. When they didn't snap out of their thoughts, she gave them each a soft nudge forward.

Gustavo turned around to find that Kendall, Logan, and Carlos were still several feet behind him.

"You dogs need to snap out of it," he ordered. "Sulking won't help anyone!"

* * *

><p>Kendall had no clue how long they had been in the car. All he knew was that each minute they were stuck in traffic, was another minute James could be bleeding out or possibly taking his last breath. He sat, staring straight ahead in the silence of the motionless vehicle. Carlos sat on his left, bouncing his knee up and down, Kendall figured out of anxiety. The fact that the Latino could never manage to sit still for very long to begin with, couldn't be helping his situation. Logan sat to Kendall's right, looking out the window and occasionally taking his phone out of his pocket to check the time.<p>

Meanwhile, Kendall's mind was far from silent.

_How could I have let this happen? I've always been their team leader. The one they look up to. If something was wrong, why didn't James tell me? And what happened up there on the stage?_

Kendall stopped the questions racing through his mind to elaborate on the latter.

_He completely just walked right off of it… And I-I tried to catch him. I COULD have caught him! Why wasn't I faster? Why didn't I realize that something was wrong sooner? _

The scene of James falling from the stage replayed over and over again in Kendall's mind. It took everything he had to stop himself from crying out in agony. From crying out in anger at himself for not stopping one of his best friends from taking, what could have possibly been his last steps. At this point, all Kendall could think about was how the whole situation could have been avoided if he'd just noticed James' strange behavior sooner. If he'd just jumped forward to stop his friend before James' first foot had made its way off the ledge….

"This is ridiculous," Gustavo exclaimed in annoyance.

"Don't do anything stupid. We don't want to cause any trouble that could delay us from getting to the hospital as soon as possible," Kelly somehow managed to keep a calm, in-charge tone. Everyone in the car knew, though, that she had a big heart and was just as worried about James as the rest of them.

"Oh, it won't be stupid. It'll just get us there faster," the big man opened up the glove compartment in front of Kelly and reached over to take something out.

"A siren?" Logan asked nervously. "Is that even legal here?"

"It'll have to be, now, won't it," Gustavo boomed as he opened the window and slapped the siren on top of the car.

* * *

><p>No sooner had the siren-topped car reached the hospital, than Carlos and Logan slammed the car doors open. All three boys were through the entrance before Gustavo and Kelly were able to get out of the rental.<p>

Carlos, although being the one with the shortest legs, ran at top speed and nearly went flying over the front desk. In fact, if he hadn't put his hands out to stop his impact he probably would have. And in the process he would have landed on the woman working behind the counter who, clearly realizing this, looked thoroughly shaken.

"Sorry… I….We're…" Carlos took uneven breaths as he tried to explain why they were there. He looked at the woman in front of him with large eyes as if he believed she could read his mind. He then realized that she was waiting for a clearly formed sentence to make its way out of his mouth, and also that he'd never been the one to explain anything medically related, "Ummmm…."

"Can I help you?" The blonde wearing the hospital's uniform asked, annoyed.

Kendall didn't wait for any more of a cue. Stepping forward, past his Latino friend, he explained quickly and simply why they were there, in two words.

"James Diamond."

The woman waved over another nurse who had just finished talking to someone in the waiting area.

"They're here for James Diamond," the receptionist turned back to the desk as the newly arrived nurse, whose name read as Sara on her nametag, ran her finger down her clipboard.

"Oh," Sara said nervously as she read something silently across the page.

"What?" All three boys' voices asked anxiously in unison.

Sara hesitated, "I don't know if I'm allowed to disclose Mr. Diamond's status until a parent or guardian arrives."

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," she looked up, startled, at the blonde who spoke out in frustration.

At that moment, Gustavo burst through the doors, with Kelly right behind him, making a beeline straight for the nurse as soon as he spotted the three boys surrounding her.

"Gustavo Rocque," he stated loudly in the nurse's face. "Manager of Big Time Rush."

Kelly stepped in, adding, "And one of James' guardians."

"I'm assuming you'd like to know Mr. Diamond's status," the nurse still had a tone of uncertainty in her voice.

Sara stared in horror as the manager's face grew to a shade of red she'd never seen before, and considering she worked in a hospital, that worried her majorly. Taking this as her hint to hurry up and spit it out already, she did just that.

"James Diamond: Right arm broken. Sprained left ankle. Currently unconscious and in the process of being checked for severity of brain damage."

"They figured all of that out while we were on the way here?" Carlos asked in disbelief.

Sara looked back down at her clipboard, "It says here that the ambulance arrived about an hour ago."

"We were in the car _that_ long," Kendall was the one to ask this question as he looked at Logan for confirmation.

The boy with the spiky black hair just nodded.

"Wait," Logan spoke, clearly realizing something that the rest of the group had not. "Does that mean…"

"None of us are quite sure what it means yet. I would say have a seat and hope for the best. A doctor will be out to see you soon, hopefully."

With that, Sara turned and walked past the front desk and down the hall. Gustavo, Kelly, Logan, Carlos, and Kendall made their way towards the sitting area.

As soon as they'd reached it, Carlos collapsed into a chair, in a fit of tears. This prompted Logan to sit down next to him and comfort him by rubbing his back. He whispered soft words to sooth him. Kelly sat on his other side and did the same. Gustavo turned the other way to make it seem like he was ignoring what was taking place, because he felt like he had no right to step in.

_Oh gosh. This is going to be a long wait. _

Kendall fell back into the open chair next to Kelly and all of the thoughts cascaded back.


End file.
